


Hold Hands

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: Whenever Dean and Castiel have a fight, they hold hands.





	Hold Hands

As a four-year-old, Dean Winchester loved to play with the toy cars at school. It was his favorite thing to do. Everyone loved to play with him; except the new kid. He always sat in the corner, looking through whatever book was on the best book of the week place. But, Dean’s mom always taught him to be nice and play with everyone. So, one day he takes two cars from the toy box and leaves Aaron and Lisa alone to get Castiel, or as he calls him, Cas, _because Castiel is a hard word to say_ , to play with him. When he sits down next to the kid, Dean beams at him but gets no reaction. Yet, Dean keeps that smile on his face. 

“Hi, Cas. Do you want to play cars with me?” Dean asks sweetly, his hands holding out a blue, because the color matched Cas’ eyes, car. Cas stares at Dean and at the car, his eyes wide and legs close to his chest. 

“Okay?” Cas quietly mumbles, his small hand taking the car from Dean’s hand. 

“Cool!” 

Everything was going well, Cas seemed pretty awesome and Dean’s having a lot of fun. Until, Cas decides his car could now fly. The first time Dean tells him that cars can’t fly, Cas accepts it and keeps his toy on the ground. But after third time, a look of defiance appears on Cas’ face leading them into a verbal fight. 

“No!” “Yes!” “Cars don’t fly!” “I can make then fly!”

It only takes 30 seconds for Ms. Tessa to come up to them with hands on her hips and a stern expression. She takes the cars away from both of them and asks what was going on. 

“Cas thinks cars can fly!” Dean yells, his arms crossed across his chest. 

“But this is imaginary, why can’t they fly?!” Cas yells back. 

“They just don’t!” 

“Boys!” Ms. Tessa scolds. “I will put you two on time out.” 

“Good.” Cas bites through his teeth. “I don’t want to play with Dean.” 

Dean gasps and narrows his eyes at Cas and sticks his tongue out. He wished he was still playing with Lisa and Aaron, they knew cars didn’t fly. Maybe his mom was wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t play with everyone. Maybe this is why no one wanted to play with Cas. He looks back up at Ms. Tessa with a fake but sweet smile, hoping to portray himself as the innocent victim of this whole situation. But by the look on his teacher's face, he knew he wasn’t going use his _I Wuv Hugs_ t-shirt to change her mind. 

“Well.” Ms. Tessa starts with a twinkle in her eye, “You two need to learn how to work together.” 

“No.” Both say at the same time. 

“Then, you two won’t get the cars back,” Cas reaches for the book when Ms. Tessa says that, “OR the book until you two learn how to work together.” Both the boys pout glaring at each other. “Now, you will hold each other’s hands for the entire recess period. If you two are still fighting, you will hold hands every recess period until you two stops fighting. Got that?” 

“Yes, Ms. Tessa.” Both of them say, starting to hold each other’s hands with an innocent shame. 

~~~ 

“I don’t understand why you thought that was a good idea!” Dean yells while slicing the vegetables for the soup. “You could have gotten hurt!” 

“Will you stop babying me, Dean.” Cas sighs, sitting on the counter eating saltines from the box. “I can take care of myself.” 

“I know that, Cas. But that was a fucking stupid idea.” 

“Yeah and how about the time you went up to Gordon in punched him in the face.” Cas snaps, rolling his eyes. “That was a great idea, right?” 

Dean pauses and turns to Cas with a neutral expression, “Are you kidding me?” 

Cas shrugs, eating his saltines in peace. 

“That was 3 years ago. During Senior Year.” Dean holds back the rage building up. “He kept tormenting you throughout high school and you didn’t tell me. I found out 4 years later. I did that for you!” 

“Well, I didn’t ask you to!” He slams the box next to him and jumps off the counter, walking away. 

“No, don’t walk away from me!” 

“What are you going to do about that?” 

Dean grinds his teeth before washing his hands and stalking after Cas, who is already putting on his sweatshirt, ready to leave their apartment. He grabs his upper arm, ignoring Cas’ protests, and drags him to the living room. Making him sit down, he weaves his hand into Castiel’s hand and turns on the TV. 

“Dean?” 

“Shut up.” Dean deadpans. “I don’t want to fight, we can have a calm discussion later. I don’t want you to leave right now.” 

“Okay.” Cas whispers. Dean feels his gaze on the side of his face but ignores it. A few minutes later, Cas’ hand tighten around his hand as he shuffles closer to him and lays his head against Dean’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Cas mumbles. “I didn’t mean to.” 

Dean relaxes and turns his head to place a kiss in Cas’ hair. “I know. You’re an amazing, selfless person. You put your life on the line to help the kid. I just can’t afford to lose you.” 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas smiles into his shoulder, pulling their hands up and kisses the back of Dean’s hand. 

“Whatever.” Dean rolls his eyes, but then his eyes softening. “I love you.” 

They sit on the couch watching a drama, keeping their hands pressed against each other. After a half an hour, Cas smiles into Dean’s shoulder. He loosens his grip, tracing the lines on Dean’s palm. He knows exactly why Dean held his hand, he keeps his giggle at bay. 

“You still remember what Ms. Tessa’s punishment because of that fight,” Cas says, turning to Dean. 

“Ha. Yeah…” Dean blushes, “Ever since then, we never really had a bad fight. For years. So, I thought…” 

“I love you so much.” Cas sighs. At that moment, Dean felt his heart swell in his chest. He says thank you to Ms. Tessa in his mind for giving him Cas as they keep watching whatever show that was on.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)


End file.
